Age Disparity
by apples n crisp
Summary: Anko knows lunacy. She thrives on the wayward and unruly. But there's a line she just doesn't cross, until a certain boy eleven years her junior becomes bent on luring her to the other side.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does, though

* * *

Just a note- I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews on my previous work, _Life Was Great_. -**sniffles- **You guys rock!

* * *

Title: Age Disparity 

Rating: **M** for sexual scenes and shotacon

Summary: Anko knows lunacy. She thrives on the wayward and unruly. But there's a line she just doesn't cross, until a certain boy eleven years her junior becomes bent on luring her to the other side.

* * *

"_Who is she that she should have this afflicted addiction, this oddly acquired taste for the freshest of flesh, to tell a story that will start some of you smirking and smiling, but that will leave others set afire determined this nightmare, this horror must stop. Who is she?"_

-A.M. Homes _**The End of Alice** _

* * *

It was just a lick.

Just one little mischievous lick on the cheek that was meant to fluster, meant to _mortify_ the boy.

It was just supposed to be one swipe of the tongue, one quick swipe of the tongue that would effectively clean the frosting off that whiskered cheek.

At the time, it _seemed_ simple enough to Anko.

Lick. Smile. Walk away. Relish in sweet victory.

That was her role, and she would have followed through quite nicely too, if only he hadn't tilted up that sweet little face of his.

If only she had ignored the utter _adoration_ that escalated in his eyes.

If only she had turned away sooner, thereby missing the moment when his hands suddenly reached up swiftly, grasping her coat and holding on as if to make certain that she wouldn't suddenly leave him.

And if only, gods, _if only_, she hadn't noticed the way his mouth trembled slightly, tightening at the corners as if he were trying to mask the hunger for affection, the thirst for some form of tenderness on his face.

_

* * *

_

_They quivered a bit, and she looked up, peering into his face which had become quite flushed. The reddened cheeks added to his innocent and vulnerable appearance, and his lips had parted slightly, puffs of warm breath blowing out with at an increasing pace._

_She unconsciously smirked at the unbidden thought of his supple, loose-limbed body writhing beneath her in abandoned pleasure, and before she could stop it, a shocking and blurry image of his lithe, unexperienced hands working clumsily to undo her bindings suddenly flashed through her mind, and she was jolted to reality. _

_No sooner had the image left her mind when Anko furiously ripped herself away from the boys grasping hands, and she stalked off, confused, angry, and infuriatingly aroused._

* * *

Just a lick, and suddenly Uzumaki Naruto was _everywhere_, seemingly bent on tempting her into completely ravishing him.

With just a lick, Anko had let loose some wicked and wrong desire, and for the first time since Orochimaru, she really, _really _didn't want to indulge in it.

* * *

"_What will frighten you most is knowing she is either you or I, one of us. Surprise. Surprise."_

-A.M. Homes _**The End of Alice** _

* * *

Okay... 

Well. I haven't written anything like this before, so I decided to try it out. The quote at the top is said by the nameless protagonist of A.M. Holmes' novel _The End of Alice._ The quote at the end is the continuation of the first quote.

I might continue this, and make it into a more complete story (won't be too long), but still not sure.

Reviews would be _**highly**_ appreciated, because I do love reviews...


	2. Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Note: Hehe…wow. After 2 months I've FINALLY gotten down to writing the 2nd chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter— big time motivation.

* * *

Title: Age Disparity 

Rating: **M** for sexual scenes and shotacon

Summary: Anko knows lunacy. She thrives on the wayward and unruly. But there's a line she just doesn't cross, until a certain boy eleven years her junior becomes bent on luring her to the other side.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

They were doing it again. 

Cramped up in the dimmest corner of the bar, a group of newly made jounin were hunched over their drinks whispering to each other and taking occasional swigs as they unabashedly glanced in her direction yet again.

Anko took another sip of the beverage on the counter before her.

It was really irritating.

Like she didn't notice the fact that their eyes were practically _glued_ to the side of her head. Bothersome pricks. Just sitting there, rolled out like grazing cows, downing their drink and sending furtive glances her way every now and then. Watching. Waiting.

It was almost enough to make Anko vault out of her seat and spout hell at them.

_Almost_.

"You want another one, Anko?" The bartender was glancing at her empty glass, but she shook her head solemnly. "Nah...I'm aiming to keep my head clear tonight." Shrugging, he turned away and once again resumed wiping glasses. "If you say so."

"...yeah, yeah I say so." Shifting a bit in her seat, Anko began to drum out a tuneless beat on the counter, flitting her gaze around the small room searchingly.

She felt her fists clench slightly upon noticing the group from before still watching her. There were five of them, four guys and a girl, and they appeared to be celebrating their newly achieved status- in the most rowdy manner possible, of course.

It was a pity, really, that such incompetent looking brats who lacked even the simplest skill of stealthy watching, had actually passed the exam. Turning back to the counter, she leaned her head forward into her arm and heaved a pitiful sigh. The doomed future of Konoha was a melancholic thing to think about.

And what better way to treat melancholy than a drink?

"Oi, Toshi!" Said bartender swiveled around, sending a baffled look at the glass which was now in the kunoichi's outstretched hand. "Fill 'er up."

He reached for the cup amusedly, shaking his head. "I thought you wanted to 'keep a clear head tonight'?" The drink was poured and he handed her back the full glass, which she took gratefully.

"A toast," she muttered, lifting the cup towards Toshi generously. "A toast to the future of Konoha..." shooting a quick peek at the rowdy newbies she continued. "...for hers' is a bright one." she chuckled amusedly before downing the entire contents of her cup, licking the aftertaste on her lips.

Bitter.

She was already working merrily on her fifth glass when the bits and pieces of a close by conversation drifted over and caught her fancy.

"…at the Hyuuga household?"

Cocking her head curiously to the side, Anko slowly set her drink down and tilted forward slightly. She flicked her eyes rapidly to the side and noticed two men, jounin to be exact, sitting in the corner not far from where she was.

They were both leaning towards each other, conversing in a manner that seemed somewhat conspiratorial.

Attention now fully on the two men, Anko listened.

"Something happened? What? When?"

"Yeah…a few days ago. On the older girl's birthday."

"The older…you mean Hinata?"

"Yeah. At her party, my girl Ayame says she saw something…" The man paused for a moment, holding his breath for dramatic effect before continuing in a softer tone.

"She says that she saw that woman… Anko…at the party with the Naruto kid." Once again he stopped, and Anko noticed as he glanced her way quickly, apparently trying to make sure she hadn't heard.

She almost blew her cover attempting to hold back a snort.

Lowering his voice even more, so it was almost impossible for Anko to hear, the jounin continued.

"…when no one was looking, she _licked_ his cheek!"

As this bit of gossip was being told, the other man was taking a sip of his drink, and he sputtered, choking on the liquid violently and hurriedly thumping his fist against his feeble chest.

Once he had recovered, the jounin straightened up, and pushed his cup away. "…the hell? Isn't she like twenty? And the kid…"he paused, gathering his thoughts."…the kid's like freaking twelve or something!"

Anko remained in her seat, stoic and ominously silent.

"Yeah, I know! Ain't that messed up? But you know…"

"Hm…?"

"I'm not surprised. I mean…_come on_. Anyone who was trained by Orochimaru has got to be a bit screwy in the head…"

There was a loud bang as Anko slammed her cup against the counter. For a moment, all noise ceased as everyone turned a cautious eye towards the counter where Anko sat. After a few seconds of tense silence and no movement from the kunoichi, conversations steadily resumed.

The two jounin, however, fearing that they had been overheard, awkwardly stood from their table, paid the bill and left the bar.

"Anko…"

"Yes, Toshi?"

"You cracked another one of my glasses."

"…damnit." Sighing, she reached into her pocket. "Ok, how much this time?"

* * *

With empty pockets and a few pounds lighter, Anko wobbled her way towards the exit, nostalgically rubbing what was once a full pouch of money. She was just about to reach the entrance, when a shadow fell over her. 

Irritated and a bit drunk, the bedraggled kunoichi looked up, a surge of annoyance passing through her as she glared up into the face of one of the newly made jounin from before. Standing up straight, she shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms angrily.

"Can I help you?" The question was asked roughly, and it was clear that Anko had no intention of helping anyone at the moment.

The jounin glanced back at his buddies who were all watching the pair intently, waiting it seemed, for something to happen. Slouching to a more relaxed pose, he smirked, eying Anko from head to toe and took a step closer.

"Actually, we can help each other." His words were garbled, and Anko nearly twitched as he laid a hand on her shoulder, caressing it slightly. "I hear you like having a good time..." he reached his other hand out and made a pumping motion with it before bringing his face dangerously close to hers. "_I_ can show you a good time..."

Anko sized him up quietly, making note of his even features and lean body. It was easy for her to imagine just how he'd react to every little thing she'd could do to him, and in a moment of anticipation, she almost consented.

Almost.

Pursing her lips, she side stepped out of his path, once again making her way to the exit.

Not expecting a refusal, the jounin whirled around, flushed and sputtering. "...the hell...? What, you looking for someone older or something? I'm just as good as...!"

"Quite the contrary, actually." she unconsciously called back behind her, not slowing her stride and pausing only to wink at the girl in the group, who promptly colored in outrage.

* * *

Once outside, Anko slowly released the breath that she had been holding and tiredly rubbed her temples. Sexual frustration was the worst. 

"...Anko?" Looking up, said girl frowned, peering into the darkness for the person who had called her name. As her vision slowly adjusted to the night atmosphere, a clear face came into view.

"Iruka? That you?" The Chuunin stepped closer, out of the shadows, donning a hesitant smile. "Evening, Anko. What brings you here this late at night?" He gestured at the building behind her.

Scratching the back of her head lazily, Anko smirked. "Well, it _is_ a bar Iruka. What do people usually go to bars _for_?"

A deep flush spread over the young mans face as he realized the silliness of his question, and he immediately straightened."Of course I know…I just thought—well, asking you would be a good…conversation starter…"

She nodded her head in mock understanding. "Of course, of course. But the real question is, what are _you_ doing here? I didn't know you drank…"

"I drink!" Outraged that his masculinity, in addition to his adulthood, had been challenged, the young man defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

Anko threw Iruka a flat look.

"I've never seen you."

An embarrassed silence followed as Iruka frantically searched his mind for a reply.

"I do it at home…privately…alone…" He was fumbling for words.

Having spotted an opening to embarrass her colleague even further, a smile began to spread across Anko's face. "Is that what you do? How dull. Heh…Let me tell you what _I_ do privately when I'm at home…"

For the second time Iruka flushed, and he rapidly waved both hands in front of his face. "Ack! N-no…! I don't want to hear this _again_…!"

Expecting the reaction, she shrugged. "So then, what do you want?"

Relieved that Anko hadn't revealed any dirty secrets to him, yet again, Iruka sighed.

"I'm looking for Naruto…" He paused, expecting for the young woman to ask for more details, or an elaboration, or **something**.

Instead, he received a blank stare.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "…well, it's already passed his curfew, and he's still not in his house…"

"……."

"Well. I'd better continue looking for him…"

Anko was already heading down the dirt path away from where a most baffled Iruka stood. "So…yeah. That was awkward."

* * *

The light of the lamps on either side of the path cast a steady glow that Anko was thankful for as she headed home. Finding one's way through the dark was a real pain, as many a mission had taught her. 

"Yeah…a real pain." She mumbled.

"What's a real pain?" Was the immediate and unexpected reply.

Startled out of her thoughts, Anko halted, swerving around in a panic in the direction the voice had come from. Her hands were immediately at the shuriken holders at her side, and her eyes darted back and forth, searching .

She thought she felt an artery burst when, instead of being greeted by the glare of a weapon wielding enemy, she was met with the curious stare of one Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting on a bench that was situated near one of the lamps, head cocked to the side and legs swinging wildly.

Anko's gaze froze on his legs.

Meanwhile, Naruto was becoming impatient at not having received an answer to his question, so he asked again. "I said what's a real--"

"Your feet don't reach the ground."

Taken by surprise, the young genin stopped the movement of his legs.

"Huh?"

The older woman looked up, peering into his face. "Your feet. They don't reach the ground."

Affronted by what was being insinuated, Naruto puffed up. "Are you calling me short?!"

Anko stared at him unblinkingly. "Iruka's looking for you."

All thoughts of the apparent insult flew from his head, and once again Naruto was swinging his legs, a smirk replacing the frown on his face. "Heh…he's probably soooo pissed right now…"

But his words went unheard as Anko had resumed walking down the path.

Deciding against the idea of following after her, Naruto instead leaned back against the bench, watching the retreating form of Anko. When she was no longer visible, he stared down at his swinging legs curiously, and unconsciously rubbed his cheek.

* * *

Anko lay down on her bed, grunting as a joint somewhere popped, and she settled in, folding her arms underneath her head. As her eyelids began to lower, she let out a yawn, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Anko." _

_The young, dark haired girl looked up, a smile lighting up her face as she saw her sensei standing before the bench she was seated on._

"_Orochimaru-sama…!"  
_

"_Anko. You were to wait for me outside the shop, remember? Why did you run off to here instead?" His face was grave and serious, a look of reproach gracing his elegant features._

_The girl frowned. "I don't like the shop. It's too crowded." _

_She grinned, and began to swing her legs back and forth. "So I waited for Orochimaru-sama here instead!"_

_There was a pause._

"_Orochimaru-sama? What are you looking at?"_

_The pale mans gaze was fixated on the ground._

"_Orochimaru-sama?"_

_He looked up. "Your feet don't reach the ground, Anko."_

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try to update soon. 

Erm…reviews motivate me to write quickly… -smile-


	3. Rêve

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Title: Age Disparity

Rating: **M** for sexual scenes and shotacon

Summary: Anko knows lunacy. She thrives on the wayward and unruly. But there's a line she just doesn't cross, until a certain boy eleven years her junior becomes bent on luring her to the other side.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_The best reason for having dreams is that in dreams no reasons are necessary."_

-Ashleigh Brilliant

* * *

A full two hours had already gone by and Naruto was still situated on the same exact spot where Anko had left him. He was bored to the point of zoning in and out of consciousness, and the gnats that buzzed restlessly around his head were really starting to bug him (no pun intended), but still he didn't budge. It wasn't so much the fact that an extremely displeased Iruka probably awaited him at his house, if you could even call it that, but more the fact that he was feeling really, really _lazy_.

So lazy in fact, that he didn't even bother to look up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey kid."

Naruto jerked his head up at the familiar voice that had spoken.

He blinked once, not sure that his eyes were seeing right, and waved his hand at the cloud of gnats to shoo them away.

"You're back…?"

Indeed, Mitarashi Anko was back, but something was different about her. There was an air of restlessness about her that was unlike her usual self. Something was wrong and Naruto couldn't quite figure out what and this bothered him.

All sorts of wild thoughts were running through the blonde's head, and it wasn't until Anko's silence had gone on for a minute too long that he noticed the older woman was no longer standing in front of him, but that she was now _sitting beside him. _

Naruto flinched at the sudden closeness of Anko, and almost immediately flushed deeply, embarrassed at his childish behavior.

Anko did not seem to notice any of this, as she was at the moment completely engrossed in staring at the ground in front of her.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but oddly enough found that his throat had suddenly become dry.

"Hey kid…" she simply stated again. "How old are you?"

Now she turned to face him, and Naruto was surprised to find that her face was just as flushed as his, if not more so. Her breathing had quickened just slightly, and he couldn't stop his eyes from lowering to her ample chest which always looked ready to split her netted shirt in half. He could even almost see the barest hint of her pert nipples through it…

Naruto jolted back, ashamed at his train of thought. Slyly, he snuck a glance at Anko, worried that she might somehow be able to read his thoughts of her. To his horror, she was watching him knowingly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You were thinking dirty thoughts, weren't you, kid?" Naruto's eyes widened in panic, and he furiously shook his head. "N-no I wasn't! I wasn't thinking anything!"

Anko leaned dangerously close to him, and he willed his eyes to stay on her face as her large bosom loomed near. Throughout all of this, Naruto had noticed that his lower region had become increasingly warm and there was a slight throbbing sensation that increased tenfold when Anko gently took his trembling hands in her own and pressed them to her soft breasts.

Panic took hold of the blonde boy, and he frantically tried to pull his hands away, but Anko held them steady and soon Naruto began to hesitantly squeeze. Hesitance eventually gave way to frenzy and soon Naruto found himself settled on Ankos warm lap, his hands hungrily grasping at her breasts.

"Hey kid, look up."

Naruto obediently tore his eyes from Anko's chest, and before he knew it, her soft lips met his and a moan emitted from him. His eyes fluttered closed and Naruto was in heaven. He could hardly believe that not only was he feeling up this gorgeous woman, but kissing her too!

It didn't take long before the older woman slid her tongue into his mouth and suddenly Naruto felt a deep, primal urge that he couldn't explain.

Suddenly he felt her slender hands upon the crotch of his pants and the young boy groaned desperately, his hips unconsciously grinding against Anko's thigh.

Anko chuckled at Naruto, and he felt helpless, wanting to stop these embarrassing actions of his, and yet, wanting more.

The brunette broke away from the heated kiss, breathing heavily. "Want me to make you feel _really good_?" She grinned impishly at him, and Naruto, head still clouded with passion, could only nod his head eagerly.

He was shocked when without warning Anko grasped the edge of his pants and yanked them off, revealing a rather large bulge.

"Ooooh, someone's excited…" Anko whispered breathlessly and she pushed him roughly so that his back was on the cold bench they sat upon. Teasingly, she rubbed his bunched up underpants, and Naruto threw his head back in surprise.

"Ah—wh-what are you going to do?" His voice was shaky as he felt her hands against his growing erection.

"I'm going to make you feel good." She stated simply, and with that his underpants came off and his eyes widened in panic as his erection sprung free. Immediately his hand went to cover himself ashamedly, but Anko pulled the band from her hair and Naruto was momentarily stunned at the sight of Anko with her hair tumbling down her shoulders in sensuous waves. Suddenly he felt his arms being pulled above him and he was mortified to see Anko tying his hands to the bench above his head.

"I won't have you being shy now, kid!" Licking her flushed lips, Anko bent down, and the blonde below her gasped.

"No! No, don't do that! I-it's dirty there…please don't…"

The sly woman smirked and her mouth enveloped his throbbing manhood without a second thought.

Naruto's hips lurched forward and he felt a jolt of lightning rush through his body.

"Ah-ahhh…oh gods, Anko!"

He felt a sensation much like peeing and his back arched up, the feeling of release engulfing his entire being.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down and his vision foggy. He looked up eagerly at Anko, wondering if she had felt that same wonderful feeling that he had felt.

But Anko was not there.

Naruto felt his body jerk and suddenly he was opening his eyes and looking around, confused as to why he was lying on the ground underneath the bench he had been sitting on.

The sun was rising and a Naruto glanced down at his pants, feeling a wetness near his crotch. The front of his pants were stained and Naruto felt a sense of distress.

He'd had a wet dream.

And Mitarashi Anko had been in it.


End file.
